Kastanienbraun
by Cardinal Richelieu
Summary: ,,Jeanne…", flüsterte er in die Stille des Raumes. Vorsichtig schaute sie aus verweinten Augen zu ihm hoch. Sich selbst überwindend ergriff Jeanne seine starke Hand und wurde behutsam von ihm hochgezogen.
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Kastanienbraun

 **Autoren:** Vicky und Franzi

 **Kategorie:** Drama, Romanze, Schmerz

 **Rating:** P16

 **Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf der BBC-Serie ,,The Musketeers". Keiner der Charaktere, außer unseren eigenen, gehören uns.

 **Kommentar:** Wir freuen uns über jedes Review!

Gehetzt lief sie durch die dunklen Gassen, damit sie auf die Hauptstraße gelangen konnte, um schließlich in den dichten Menschenmassen unterzutauchen. Das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer, doch die pure Verzweiflung trieb sie voran. Sie rannte um die nächste Ecke und eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes überkam sie, aber sie wusste, bliebe sie stehen, würde er sie zu fassen bekommen.

Mittlerweile hörte sie die eindringlichen Rufe hinter sich zwar nicht mehr, allerdings fand sie es sicherer, erst anzuhalten, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Als sie sich in Sicherheit wägte, ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach, sie achtete nicht mehr darauf, wohin sie eilte und plötzlich stieß sie mit einem schwarz gekleideten Mann zusammen. Sie stolperte zurück und ihre langen kastanienbraunen Locken fielen aus der grauen Mütze, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verborgen gewesen waren.

Der Kardinal blickte in die verängstigten Augen einer hübschen jungen Dame, die mehr als nur untypisch für eine Frau gekleidet war, denn sie trug ein weites Leinenhemd und eine zerrissene, dunkelbraune Hose. Sie musterte ihn ebenfalls, aber kam nicht mehr dazu sich vor ihn zu knien, aus Ehrfurcht und als Entschuldigung für ihr Missgeschick. Noch bevor die Wachen sie festnehmen konnten, brach sie kurz darauf vor seinen Füßen zusammen.

Interessiert betrachtete er die Unbekannte. ,,Schafft sie in meine Kutsche. Wir nehmen sie mit!", ordnete Kardinal Richelieu an.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge Schaulustiger, gefolgt von den Wachen, die die Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren hinter sich her zogen. Sie kamen an der roten Kutsche mit schwarzen Beschlägen an und einer der Garde trat an ihn heran: ,,Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass diese Verbrecherin zu Euch in die Kutsche darf?"

,,Was fällt Dir ein, mich infrage zu stellen?!", brauste Armand-Jean du Plessis, premier duc de Richelieu auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

,,Verzeiht, Kardinal." Er verbeugte sich tief und lud das Mädchen auf der einen Seite der Sitzfläche ab. Gegenüber nahm der Kardinal Platz und die Tür wurde von außen geschlossen. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit einem Ruck losfuhren und er entdeckte eine verblasste Narbe an ihrem Haaransatz auf der Stirn. Er suchte mit den Augen nach weiteren Verletzungen: mehrere Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden an Armen und Dekolleté. Seine Neugierde war geweckt. Ihre Kappe, die von einer der Wachen neben sie gelegt worden war, fiel während der holprigen Fahrt herunter. Er hob sie auf und studierte sie Gedanken verloren, indem er sie in seinen Händen drehte und wendete. Woher kamen diese Läsionen? Wieso war sie so unachtsam gewesen? Weshalb trug sie solche Kleider? Und warum hatte er sie überhaupt mitgenommen?

Die letzte Frage beschäftigte ihn am meisten. Es war nicht seine Art und es gab keinen Grund dafür, jemanden wie sie mitzunehmen. Er hätte sie einfach dort liegen lassen können und niemanden hätte es geschert - wieso auch, er galt als herzloser Mensch. Er hatte seine Geliebte, Adele, ohne zu zögern umbringen lassen, nachdem sie ihn mit einem der Musketiere betrogen und verraten hatte. Ihm wäre es möglich gewesen, Gnade zu zeigen, aber Gnade war einfach nicht für ihn bestimmt.

Die Kutsche fuhr nun an dem Fluss vorbei, über die große Brücke zu seinem mächtigen Anwesen. Durch eine erneute Erschütterung von hartem Untergrund regte sie sich kurz und wandte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Dabei verrutschte das viel zu große Hemd und entblößte einen Teil ihres Kreuzes.

Dort entdeckte er weitere Narben und Verletzungen, die wohl von einem Gürtel herrührten. Er konnte sich schon denken, woher jene kamen. Sie passierten das Tor zu seinen Gemäuern und einen Augenblick später hielten sie an. Der Kutschenschlag wurde für ihn geöffnet und er trat hinaus. Unsicher fragte die Wache, was mit dem Mädchen passieren solle. ,,Bringt sie in ein Gemach. Sorgt dafür, dass sie neue Kleidung bekommt und von einem Arzt untersucht wird", befahl der Geistliche.

,,Sehr wohl, Herr Kardinal." Der Anhänger der roten Garde hob sie heraus und warf sie über die Schulter.

,,Sei gefälligst vorsichtiger!"

,,Von welcher Bedeutung ist sie?"

,,Von mehr als Du es je sein wirst. Du hast mir keine Fragen zu stellen! Und nun tu, was ich sage!" Der Kardinal lief zu seinem Büro und nahm dort an seinem Schreibtisch Platz, während der Wachmann mit der jungen Frau das Schlafzimmer Richelieus betrat und sie auf das Bett legte. Mit einem kritischen Blick verschwand er leise aus der Tür, schickte einen Boten los, den Arzt zu holen, und trug einer Zofe auf, sie neu zu bekleiden.

Der Arzt eilte in das Büro des Kardinals und begann zu sprechen: ,,Eure Eminenz!" Der Kardinal blickte von seinen Papieren auf. ,,Zu welchem Ergebnis sind Sie gekommen?"

,,Sie hat viele Wunden, bei denen es wichtig ist, sie zu reinigen; außerdem schwerwiegende Prellungen im Bereich des Brustkorbes. Generell wurde sie Opfer von besonders brutaler Misshandlung. Sie wird einige Zeit an Ruhe benötigen, um wieder vollständig zu genesen. Im Moment ist sie noch sehr schwach."

,,In welchem Zimmer ist sie gerade?"

,,In Eurem; wie Ihr es befohlen hattet."

,,Wo genau?", fragte er mit einem misstrauischen Tonfall, in der Hoffnung sich verhört zu haben. Er war sich sicher, ›ein Gemach‹ und nicht ›mein Gemach‹ gesagt zu haben.

,,In Eurem Zimmer, Eure Eminenz."

,,Wie meinen Sie?!"

,,Ich meine, dass jene Dame in Eurem Bett liegt, Herr Kardinal."

Mit kaltem Blick schritt er an dem Arzt vorbei und stürmte zu seinem Zimmer. Er hatte bereits Luft geholt, um sie aus dem Bett zu verjagen, als er die junge Frau friedlich schlafend, das Gesicht von ihren eigenen Locken umrahmt, dort liegen sah. Das ihm gebotene Bild ließ ihn nachdenklich innehalten. Leise ging er zurück, um die Wachen vor dem Schlafgemach wegzuschicken und die Tür zu schließen.

In dem hohen Raum mit den Deckenwölbungen fiel durch zwei zimmerhohen Fenster gedämpftes Licht. Es war nichts verändert worden; der Schreibtisch stand noch immer gegenüber des großen Bettes, jeder Kronleuchter war an seinem Platz, genauso wie die Tafel und sein eigener Schrein. Der einzige Unterschied war das Mädchen mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren in seinem Bett. Still begab er sich an das Fußende der Schlafgelegenheit und betrachtete sie. Sie trug eines seiner alten Nachthemden und wieder stieg Zorn in ihm auf - aber er musste zugeben, es stand ihr.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallöle!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen des zweiten Kapitels.

Ein Review wäre übrigens motivierend! ;)

Langsam und desorientiert kam sie wieder zu sich. Da war ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, aber ein angenehmer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, von dem sie nicht genug bekommen konnte. Sie schmunzelte leicht, vergrub ihr Gesicht noch mehr in dem gemütlichen Kissen und atmete tief den Duft ein. Es roch nach diversen Kräutern und einem Hauch von Weihrauch, doch hatte es auch seine eigene spezielle Note. Nach und nach öffnete sie blinzelnd die grün-blauen Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich in einem riesigen, weichen Bett befand und eine rote Samtdecke sie umhüllte. Ihr Blick schweifte zögerlich in dem großen Raum umher, in dem sie sich wiederfand, und blieb mit den Augen an Kardinal Armand du Richelieu hängen. Sie hatte ihn einige wenige Male aus der Ferne beobachten dürfen und als sie schockiert realisierte, wer am Fuß des Bettes stand, setzte sie sich ruckartig auf.

Kurzzeitig durchzogen sie heftige Schmerzen und sie verkrampfte sich. ,,Eure Eminenz!", stieß sie qualvoll hervor, doch sie versuchte ihr eigenes Befinden zu unterdrücken. ,,Was macht Ihr hier?"

,,Das muss nicht deine Sorge sein", erwiderte er kühl.

,,Wo bin ich hier? Wie bin ich hergekommen? Und wie kommt es, dass ich etwas anderes an habe?" Immer noch schockiert blickte sie an sich herunter.

,,Du bist auf meinem Anwesen. Ich nahm dich mit, nachdem du vor mir zusammengebrochen warst. Danach wurdest du umgezogen."

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. ,,Wer hat mich umgezogen?!"

,,Was denkst du von mir?" Empört trat er neben sie.

,,Verzeihung." Aus Hochachtung senkte sie den Kopf und betrachtete nervös seinen unvergleichlichen Umhang.

,,Unwichtig. Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er und verzog das Gesicht.

,,Jeanne Dupont, Eure Eminenz", entgegnete sie zaghaft.

,,Ich habe eine bedeutende Frage an dich: Wie ist es zu diesen Verletzungen gekommen?"

Bedrückendes Schweigen.

,,Ich warte auf eine Antwort…"

Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Nach einer Zeit sprach sie: ,,Ich befürchte, Ihr werdet wohl keine bekommen."

,,Ich befehle es!", erzürnte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

,,Es geschah durch einen Unfall."

,,Was für ein Unfall?", kam es von ihm in einem argwöhnischen Tonfall.

,,Ein Kutschenunfall, Eure Eminenz."

Er bemerkte, dass sie log. ,,Ich fordere, die Wahrheit zu wissen."

,,Ich muss Euch leider enttäuschen. Auf diese könnt Ihr lange warten!"

Entnervt schnaubte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Am darauffolgenden Tag kam er wieder zu Jeanne und begab sich vorerst an denselben Ort, an dem er am Vortag gestanden hatte. ,,Guten Morgen, Jeanne. Hattest du schöne Träume?"

,,Ja, Eure Eminenz." Sie konnte sich zwar kaum erinnern, doch wusste sie, es war ein angenehmer Traum, in dem er eine gewichtige Rolle gespielt hatte.

,,Darf ich erfahren, wovon deine Fantasien handelten?" Er neigte sich leicht zu ihr.

,,Ich meine, dies entzieht sich Eurem derzeitigen Zuständigkeitsbereich", erwiderte sie stur.

,,Wirst du mir heute verraten, woher die Verletzungen kommen?" Er tat einen Schritt von ihr zurück.

,,Sicherlich nicht, Eure Eminenz. Wie lange werde ich hier noch verweilen müssen?", drängte sie ihm die Frage auf, dessen Antwort er sich selbst nicht sicher war.

,,Das hängt voll und ganz von dir ab. Woher kommen die Verletzungen?", bohrte er nach.

,,Dies sagte ich Euch doch bereits - von einem Kutschenunfall."

,,Und ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich die Wahrheit wissen will!"

,,Das ist meine Wahrheit!", entgegnete sie energisch und setzte sich auf. Frustriert seufzte er. Er wusste, dass sie unter Schmerzen litt, aber sie verweigerte sich ihm dennoch.

,,Wurdest du heute schon versorgt?"

,,Ja", antwortete sie einsilbig. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte.

,,Hast du mir nichts mehr zu sagen?"

,,Nein." Und damit schwieg sie beharrlich.

Die nächsten Tage verhielten sich nicht anders. Er suchte sie täglich um dieselbe Uhrzeit auf und befragte sie nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sie teilte sich ihm immer nur wortkarg mit und belog ihn dreist, wenn er die auffälligen Verletzungen ansprach. Dies lief solange, bis sie das anstrengende Verhör nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Einmal mehr betrat Kardinal Richelieu den Raum und schritt an ihre Seite. ,,Guten Morgen, Jeanne."

Sie schaute nicht mal zu ihm auf. ,,Verschwindet wieder!"

,,Nicht so unfreundlich junge Dame! Dieses respektlose Verhalten werde ich nicht dulden!"

,,Dann lasst mich endlich gehen!" Sie richtete ihren wütenden Blick auf ihn.

,,Schau dich doch nur an - ohne mich wärest du in der Gosse verreckt!"

,,Ihr hättet mich einfach liegen lassen sollen! Ihr hättet mich sterben lassen sollen, als Ihr mich fandet - ich wäre glücklicher gewesen." Sie senkte den Kopf.

,,Du darfst gehen, wenn du mir sagst, woher die Verletzungen kommen."

,,Hört auf!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich aus dem Bett. Seine Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf nach. ,,Hört auf, hört auf, hört auf!" Mit jedem Mal, mit dem sie darum flehte, schlug sie auf seine Brust ein. Er ließ es ohne Reaktion geschehen, bis sie verzweifelt weinend vor ihm auf die Knie fiel. Es schmerzte ihn, die junge Frau so leiden zu sehen, wie sie sich in sich zusammengesunken den eigenen Tod wünschte. Es bewegte ihn dazu, ihr seine Hand zu reichen. Sie nahm die ihr dargebotene Hilfe zunächst gar nicht wahr.

,,Jeanne…", flüsterte er in die Stille des Raumes. Vorsichtig schaute sie aus verweinten Augen zu ihm hoch. Sich selbst überwindend ergriff Jeanne seine starke Hand und wurde behutsam von ihm hochgezogen. Er führt sie zu eigentlich seinem Bett und half ihr, hinein zu gelangen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder im Kissen und schien sofort eingeschlafen zu sein.

Rücksichtsvoll leise zog er sich den Stuhl seines Schreibtisches in eine Ecke des Raumes und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er beschloss mit einem gewissen Widerwillen, sie in seinen Räumlichkeiten ruhen zu lassen. Es war keines Falls nach seinem Ermessen, aber war es das Simpelste unter diesen Umständen. Es kränkte ihn in seinem Stolz, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber so abweisend verhielt. Der Gedanke, welche Konsequenzen das Ganze nach sich ziehen würde, beunruhigte ihn, denn er kannte nicht einmal den Grund, der ihn zu der Entscheidung, sie mitzunehmen, getrieben hatte. Ihm war nicht bewusst, ob er diese Entwicklung bereuen oder begrüßen sollte. In jedem Fall musste er sich nun damit auseinandersetzen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Wir würden uns wie immer über Reviews freuen! :)

Durch ein sanftes Rütteln an ihrer Schulter wurde sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Die Hoffnung, das alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen, löste sich in Luft auf, als sie den Geruch wiedererkannte, noch bevor sie die Augen geöffnet hatte. Sie vernahm die drängende Stimme der jungen Magd, die sie bisweilen versorgt hatte. Sie war eigentlich eine ruhige und gelassene Person und so wunderte es Jeanne nur noch mehr, dass sie heute so angespannt war. Doch nachdem sie das Zimmer in Augenschein genommen, und den in einer Ecke sitzenden Kardinal erblickt hatte, wusste sie warum die junge Magd eine solche Nervosität aufwies. Louise, so hieß sie, begann still mit ihrer Aufgabe, die Wunden zu reinigen und die tieferen neu zu verbinden, was sie allerdings nur an den Stellen tat, die nicht von dem Nachthemd verhüllt worden waren. Danach drehte sich Louise zu Kardinal Richelieu um und sah ihn unsicher an. Dieser zog eine Braue hoch und schaute von der jungen Magd zu Jeanne, welche errötete und wieder zurück. Er begriff zuerst nicht, weshalb sie die Arbeit pausierte, aber schließlich verstand er und wandte das Gesicht zum Fenster. Das Rascheln von Kleidung war zu hören und er realisierte, dass sie sich wohl ihrer Kleidung entledigt hatte. Er wusste, dass der Anstand es nicht gebot, eine solche Situation auszunutzen; allerdings war es verlockend, einen Blick auf sie zu werfen und seine Neugierde zu stillen. Er gab seinen Trieben nach, jedoch konnte er nur ihren schmalen Rücken erfassen. Er besann sich wieder seines Standes als Geistlicher und riss sich von der Aussicht los. Im Grunde sollte er sich dafür schämen, aber er tat es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil: er hatte an ihrem Äußeren Gefallen gefunden.

Die Magd gab ihm Bescheid, dass sie mit der Behandlung fertig sei, und sie das Essen heran holen würde. ,,Nun denn: geh!", nickte er und Louise verschwand nach einem ehrfürchtigen Knicks aus dem Raum hinfort.

Jeanne betrachtete ihn intensiv, was er erwiderte. Beide wollten dem Blick des anderen Stand halten. Dies lief solange, bis Louise mit dem Essen zurück kam und diesen Moment unterbrach. Sie stellte das Tablett mit Sauermehlsuppe auf dem Nachtschränkchen des Kardinals ab und ließ die beiden diskret allein.

Armand saß mit verschränkten Armen und ausgestreckt übereinander gelegten Beinen auf der Kante der Sitzfläche und hatte die Schulterblätter gegen die Rückenstütze des Stuhls gelehnt. Argwöhnisch begann sie, ihre Suppe zu essen, während sie vom Kardinal beobachtet wurde. Das einzige, was man hörte, war der Löffel, der auf dem Tellerboden entlang schabte. Jeanne versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, drehte sich nach dem Essen mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrte die Wand an. Doch sie konnte nicht ohne Weiteres wieder einschlafen, da sie den stechenden Blick Richelieus im Nacken spürte. Dieser beschäftigte sich jedoch mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Der König benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind und ruinierte seine Pläne, Hauptmann Treville versuchte, die Fehler der Musketiere zu vertuschen und Mylady, seine Informantin, würde er umbringen lassen müssen, da sie ihm wegen der Gewissheit über seine Methoden gefährlich werden könnte. Das Ganze bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und die sture junge Dame in seinem Bett trug nicht gerade zur Linderung jener bei. Aber er konnte und wollte sich zum Wohle Frankreichs nicht schonen. Er wollte seine Vermutung, dass ihre Verletzungen von Misshandlung ihres Vaters oder Gatten herrührten, bestätigt bekommen, denn diesen Gedanken hegte er schon seit einiger Zeit. Er wusste noch nicht recht, was er davon halten oder ob er sich überhaupt eine Meinung darüber bilden sollte.

Die Tage vergingen und mit jedem verstrichenen Nachmittag wurden seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer und Jeanne immer abweisender; trotzdem nahm er sich fortwährend zwei Stunden für sie Zeit. Und so kam es, dass an einem für ihn besonders anstrengenden Tag die Erschöpfung von ihm Besitz ergriff und er auf seinem Stuhl einschlief.

Jeanne bemerkte davon zunächst nichts, da sie wie immer abgewandt zu ihm lag, bis sie ein kaum hörbares Geräusch wahr nahm, welches sie vorerst nicht zuzuordnen wusste. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie einen leise schnarchenden Kardinal in einer eigentlich unbequemen Haltung schlafend auf dem kaum gepolsterten Stuhl. Sein Kopf lehnte an der Wand. Er sah so anders aus als sonst. Langsam setzte sie die nackten Füße auf den Boden und erhob sich zittrig. Es war ungewohnt für sie zu stehen, denn bislang war sie nur für das Nötigste aufgestanden. Im Grunde genommen fühlte sie sich schon beinahe besser, doch wollte sie ihn dies nicht wissen lassen, aus Sorge, die Fragerei würde wieder von Neuem beginnen. Unsicher tapste sie zu ihm. Sie fragte sich, wie alt er wirklich war, denn sie konnte es nicht einschätzen. Generell konnte sie ihn nicht richtig einschätzen. Zudem fragte sie sich, was er von ihr wollte und was so besonders an ihr war. Sie waren sich noch nie begegnet und nun schlief sie in seinem Bett. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war es mehr als nur abstrus. Jeanne betrachtete sein Gesicht näher: der Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Gesichtszüge außergewöhnlich entspannt. Die Augenbrauen waren ausnahmsweise nicht zusammengezogen und durch seinen verrutschten, schwarzen Pileolus war sein Haar ein wenig zerzaust. Sie mochte ihn so viel mehr, denn er wirkte, wenn er schlief, nicht wie der mächtigste und gefährlichste Mann ganz Frankreichs; schließlich wusste jeder, dass der König nur die Marionette des Kardinals war. Doch ihre Ehrfurcht vor ihm schwang in Angst um, als sie wirklich die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, realisierte. Wenn er wollte, könnte er ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen oder es gleich beenden, aber dennoch hatte er ihr sein Gemach fast selbstverständlich überlassen. Man sah ihm an seiner unterwerfenden Art an, dass ihm bewusst war, wie machtvoll er war. Aber in diesem Moment wirkte er beinahe harmlos. Sie war ganz in seinem Anblick versunken, als Jeanne bemerkte, wie er sich sachte bewegte. Er schien aufzuwachen. Sie beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, sich wieder ins Bett zu begeben und kein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Er erwachte mit dem Gefühl, sein Kopf würde zerspringen. Schmerzerfüllt rieb er sich die Schläfe und richtete sich auf. Die falsche Haltung während des Schlafens wirkte sich nun auch auf seinen Körper aus, allerdings unterdrückte er den Impuls sich zu strecken. Instinktiv blickte er zu Jeanne hinüber, um zu sehen, ob sie etwas davon mitbekommen hatte, doch sie schien friedlich zu schlafen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel Nummer 4!

Vielen Dank nochmal an Smilla Birchshield und bluewave und an die anonymen Favoriteneinträge ^^

Als Louise sie am nächsten Tag weckte, blieb sie nicht wie sonst bei ihr und verarztete sie, sondern verschwand ohne ein Wort wieder aus dem Zimmer und ließ sie damit mit dem Kardinal alleine. Er stand auf und schritt langsam zu ihr.

,,Was wollt Ihr?" Mit angriffslustig funkelnden Augen schaute sie zu ihm auf.

,,Der erste Erzbischof Paris', Jean-François de Gondi, lädt heute zur Gesellschaft. Bist du dazu in der Lage, mich zu begleiten?", sagte er mit tiefer und ruhiger Stimme. Umsichtig ignorierte er ihren unhöflichen Tonfall. Er fühlte sich keineswegs schuldig, ihr Nachsicht und Freundlichkeit vorzuspielen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Sie errötete leicht und bekam ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen, so unfreundlich gewesen zu sein. Scheinbar wollte er sein verletzendes Verhalten wieder gut machen. So ganz traute sie dem Frieden jedoch noch nicht, trotzdem willigte sie ein.

Nachdem die junge Magd den Raum mit einem von ihm ausgesuchten Kleid betreten hatte, begann Jeanne dem Ganzen relativ zuversichtlich entgegen zu sehen. Armand verließ das Zimmer und Louise breitete das Kleid, welches sie zuvor über dem Arm getragen hatte, auf der roten Bettdecke aus. ,,Gefällt Euch das Kleid?"

,,Es ist wunderschön, natürlich gefällt es mir! Du kannst mich aber ruhig duzen."

Schüchtern lächelte Louise: ,,Vielen Dank, …Jeanne."

,,Hast du das Kleid ausgesucht?" Sie strich mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über den Leinenstoff.

,,Nein. Der Kardinal hat es für dich ausgewählt." Jeanne hätte nicht gedacht, dass er einen so guten Geschmack hatte. Das Kleid bestand aus drei Teilen: der dunkelbraunen Corsage, dem cremefarbenen Gewand und dem rostbraunen Überrock. Zudem waren die Ärmel hochgerafft.

[Unsere Vorlage: [link href=" .de/shopping/images/product_images/original_images/3-teilige_gewandung_mittelalter. "] .de/shopping/images/product_images/original_images/3-teilige_gewandung_mittelalter. [/link] ]

Louise half ihr beim Anlegen des Kleides. Sie war gerade dabei, die Corsage zuzuschnüren, als es an der Tür klopfte und der Kardinal, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, den Raum betrat - in der Annahme, sie wäre bereits fertig. Vor Schreck zog die junge Magd zu fest an den Bändern des Korsetts und Jeanne schnappte nach Luft.

,,Verzeiht, Eure Eminenz, aber Sie ist noch nicht bereit", sprach Louise verunsichert.

,,Keine Sorge. Es wird wohl kein Problem sein, wenn ich das übernehme, oder Jeanne?" Mit einer Kopfbewegung schickte er die Magd aus dem Zimmer und trat an ihrer Stelle hinter Jeanne. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem im Nacken.

Er griff nach den Bändern ihrer Corsage und hauchte: ,,Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?" Nach einem verwirrten Nicken ihrerseits begann er mit dem Zubinden. Sie war zu perplex gewesen, um sich zu rühren, also wartete sie darauf, dass er wieder von ihr wegtrat. Im Grunde fand sie es sogar unverschämt, wie er seine Macht ausspielte, doch sie war zu geschockt, um sich zu wehren. Mit einem letzten festen Ruck beendete er seine Arbeit und tat mit einem kalten Lächeln einen Schritt von ihr weg. Der warme Atem in ihrem Nacken verschwand und sie kam innerlich wieder zu Ruhe. Trotz dessen traute sie sich nicht, sich zu bewegen und folgte seinen Bewegungen nur mit den Augen, als er um sie herum schritt. Armand musterte sie genauestens und kam näher auf sie zu. Dominant blickte er auf sie herunter und griff unter ihr Kinn, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. ,,So gefällst du mir", entgegnete der Kardinal mit einem berechnenden Lächeln. Widerwillig drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ließ er die Hand sinken. Das Lächeln verschwand und mit wehendem Umhang ging er zur Tür, stoppte kurz davor ab. ,,Ich werde dich an der Kutsche erwarten", sprach er tonlos über die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg.

Durcheinander versuchte sie die Situation, die sich gerade abgespielt hatte, auf einer rationalen Ebene zu betrachten. Vermutlich sollte es nur ein freundlich gemeintes Kompliment gewesen sein. Doch war es ihr unangenehm, eine solche Nähe zu ihm zu erfahren. Eigentlich war es ihm als katholische Führungsperson untersagt, auf diese Art und Weise eine Verbindung eingehen zu wollen. Oder tat sie dem Kardinal Unrecht, ihm derartig niedere Absichten zu unterstellen? Sie wurde aus diesen Gedanken gerissen, als Louise mit ihren Schuhen hinein kam. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und setzte sich wortlos auf den Stuhl, auf dem vorhin noch Richelieu gesessen hatte. Stillschweigend legte die Magd die flachen, dunkelbraunen Schuhe vor Jeanne auf den Boden und ging wieder. Die junge Dupont griff nach ihnen und zog sie an. Die Schuhe waren ein wenig zu groß, aber es war ihr möglich, darin zu laufen. Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, bemerkte sie die beiden Wachen der roten Garde, die rechts und links vom Eingang standen. Die Vermutung, dass der Kardinal beabsichtigte, dass sie das Anwesen nicht ohne Weiteres verlassen könne, verstärkte sich. Einer der Männer wandte sich zu ihr und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

,,Ich wurde damit beauftragt, Euch zur Kutsche zu führen." Sie hakte sich unter und schweigend liefen sie den Gang entlang.

Als sie an der Treppe zum Hof ankamen, sah sie den genervten Kardinal, der schon ungeduldig auf sie gewartet hatte. Der Wachmann wollte Jeanne Richelieu übergeben und stieg deshalb die Stufen mit ihr hinab, bis sie vor dessen Befehlshaber standen. Doch anstatt den ihr dargebotenen Arm des Geistlichen anzunehmen, ließ sie nur von dem Mann der roten Garde ab und ging zur Kutsche. Davor machte sie Halt und blickte herausfordernd zum Kardinal. Dieser beschloss, ihren derweiligen Gemütszustand zu begrüßen. Auch wenn er ihr Verhalten in gewisser Weise lächerlich fand, wusste er doch, dass er sich dieses zu Nutzen machen konnte. Er folgte ihr und bevor er hinein stieg, würdigte er sie von oben herab eines kurzen Blickes. Ungeachtet seiner arroganten Geste wandte Jeanne sich ein letztes Mal zu dem junge Mann, der sie hergeführt hatte. ,,Danke für deine Hilfe", lächelte sie ihn freundlich an und bekam ein ebenso freundliches Lächeln zurück. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, sodass sie es leichter hatte, in die Kutsche zu gelangen, was der Kardinal skeptisch beobachtete. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass sie sich scheinbar mit solchem Pack gut verstand und sich ihm selbst so verschlossen verhielt. Doch dieser Ausflug sollte das ändern. Er erhoffte sich, endlich seinen Willen zu bekommen, denn er sah es als eine Beleidigung ihm gegenüber an, dass er von ihr als Kardinal und erster Minister Frankreichs nicht vorgezogen wurde. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung und Jeanne schaute ihn ignorierend aus dem Fenster.

,,Willst du mir nicht etwas über dich erzählen?", durchbrach er die Stille. ,,Woher kommst du?"

Während sie antwortete, wollte sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, also konzentrierte sie sich auf die vorbeiziehenden Bäume. ,,Ursprünglich lebte ich in einem kleinen Dorf an der preußischen Grenze mit meinem Vater."

,,Lebt dein Vater ebenfalls in Paris? Und was geschah mit deiner Mutter?"

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen die Kutschenwand und beantwortete seine Frage: ,,Meine Mutter starb bereits bei meiner Geburt. Der Kontakt zu meinem Vater brach ab, nachdem ich nach Paris gezogen war."

,,Weshalb bist du nach Paris gezogen?"

,,Ich sah in Paris bessere Chancen als in meiner Geburtsstadt."

Armand konnte sich denken, dass sich hier keine Chancen ergeben hatten, ihrem anfänglichen Aussehen zu urteilen.

,,Wo wohnst du in Paris?" ,,In der Nähe der Hauptstraße, wo Ihr mich aufgelesen habt."

,,Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Er zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete ihr Profil. Das Auffälligste an ihr waren die kastanienbraunen Locken, die ihr offen über die Schultern hingen. Sie reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern und musste aufschauen, wenn sie vor ihm stand und mit ihm sprechen wollte. Er mochte, das Gefühl körperlicher Überlegenheit.

Sie hatte ein filigran gezeichnetes Gesicht, das wohl durch ihre unschuldige Miene in manchen Männern einen Beschützerinstinkt weckte. Er meinte, sie auf ein Alter von Mitte zwanzig zu schätzen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, ob sie ihm eine Antwort geben sollte, entgegnete sie ihm: ,,Neunzehn, Eure Eminenz. Und Ihr? Wie alt seid Ihr?"

Sie nahm sich mit dieser Neugierde recht viel heraus, wie er fand, doch um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, gewährte er ihr diese Frage: ,,Wenn du es genau wissen möchtest, ich wurde am 9. September 1585 geboren. Kannst du rechnen?"

Empört dreht sie sich endlich zu ihm um - genau, was er mit dieser Unverschämtheit bezwecken wollte. ,,Natürlich kann ich rechnen! Ihr seid 45 Jahre alt."

Der Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und Jeanne reizte ihn. Als seine neue Gespielin würde er sie sicherlich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.


End file.
